


Henry Stickmin still misses Charles Calvin

by KingFranPetty



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death In Dream, Complicated Relationships, Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Henry Stickmin Dies, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin Speaks, Hostage Situations, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Literal Sleeping Together, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Post-Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), Relationship of Convenience, Relationship(s), Sleeping Together, Stalking, Toppat Henry Stickmin, Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Unhealthy Relationships, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A sequel to Henry misses Charles
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Henry Stickmin still misses Charles Calvin

Before we start, I want to rant about something that doesn't matter. Teens watch porn. 12 years olds watch porn. But when I write porn, I don't want 12 year olds to read it. I tagged it as Teen and up because that's who will read it. I don't tag it as mature or explicit. Because the porn I write isn't explicit, the sex is implied and the details are hidden. If you go and look at other people's porn graphically works, there's more details. They'll tell you how the boner was, how much they came, how many times they came. I don't. When I tagged something as explicit or mature, it will involve necrophilia or pedophilia or torture or grape or something truly horrible along those lines. Two people having consenting sex isn't even in the same ballpark as any of those things.

You know, it confuses me. Why do people threat sex as worse than murder or death? Seriously. I have this very work tagged with death under E for Everyone and I bet not one person will care. It has suicide right there and I'm sure people will not be named would complain that I brought up sex exists or that I didn’t tag my next smut as mature. Why is murder more okay for children? I could have included suicide and multiple murders in this very work, and you know I could have. And people wouldn't even bat an eye if I tagged it as General. Right now, there's two warnings on. The warnings should be there because the content does contain them. So that's it.

Henry Stickmin sat in front of Charles Calvin's grave, he sat with his knees bent and on his feet. He stared at the gravestone and the headphones on it. He heard someone behind him, it didn't really matter. They would always say the same things and nothing went anywhere. The government agent spoke, "I know there's never enough time to say goodbye but you need to return to the government base. We have another mission for you." Henry laid himself on the headstone, he replied, "I want to stay here with Charles. I don't want to leave him again." The agent walked in closer.

"I'm sorry but we need you. You can't stay here." The man explained. Stickmin reached into his pocket and continued, "My choices killed Charles. So I'm going to make sure I don't make any more." The agent realized what was happening, he went to stop it but the bang already went off.

Henry Stickmin awoke with a start. He was breathing hard as he sat up. Reginald Copperbottom held him close, grumbling, "Don't leave." Right Hand Man yanked him back down into the bed, adding, "Come on, it's late. Go back to sleep." At first Henry was confused, he thought he had died. Why was he at the Top Hat Clan orbital if it exploded when Charles died? It took a second for him to remember where he was and who he decided to be, but still the thought of returning to Charles Calvin regardless of cost did not exit his mind.

He explained, "I have to go kidnap Charles again, I'll be back." Reginald rubbed his eyes in his half awake state, commenting, "Make sure to escape if they capture you. I don't want to break you out again." Right Hand Man grunted in annoyed tiredness, "Henry, he'll just break out if you kidnap him. Quit trying to get someone who doesn't want you." Stickmin tore away from their embrace as he boiled, "Charles does love me." The Leader of The Top Hat Clan stomped out of the room. Reginald Copperbottom needily wrapped his arms and legs around his Right Hand Man as they went back to sleep.

Henry could handle himself and if he didn't then they could deal with it later.

The Leader of The Top Hats adjusted his top hat and pressed a button to open the luxury pod. He typed it some things for the autopilot and flopped into the comfortable seats. He was so tired, so Henry closed his eyes and felt asleep.

Henry Stickmin opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ellie Rose. It was dark out, but he could see her all the same. His mind raced as he tried to remember which one this was. The sleepy brain he held landed on Top Hat Clan Civil War, somehow. Henry immediately panicked as he moved backwards. He bumped into Charles Calvin. This all woke up his sleeping partners. Ellie at first was angry to be woken up so late but quickly saw the fear and panic in those eyes. Charles sat up to see Henry clinging to him. The two of them pained to see him like this.

Rose hugged him and comforted, "Shhh. It's okay Henry." Calvin cuddled as he assured, "Me and Ellie are here. You aren't in any danger." Stickmin calmed down enough to realize they were right. This was Triple Threat Trio, Ellie hadn't taken him or whatever. It was safe here. Henry closed his eyes and held them both as he fell back asleep. Safe and satisfied in this comfort enough to fall back asleep with a smile.

Henry Stickmin awoke as the sunshine hit his skin. He reached out for Ellie Rose but found only seats. He reached the other direction and couldn't find Charles either. Henry grumbled loudly, "Charles, if you are making me breakfast in bed again. I want chocolate chips in my pancakes." Stickmin sat up as he opened his eyes. There was a minute of confusion as he couldn't recognize the place he was in. After that minute, he absence mindedly touched his hand to find a top hat. That's when he remembered exactly where he was, who he decided to be, and what he was doing. The pod doors opened.

Time Skip,  
Henry Stickmin smiled as he saw Charles Calvin. Charles smiled back and stated, "Hey Henry, I got us friendship bracelets! Would you like to try them on?" Henry excitedly nodded, sticking out his arm for the bracelet to be put on. A pair of handcuffs were slapped on, connecting them together. Calvin smiled brightly as he joked, "How do you like them, Henry?" Stickmin kept his smile as he stared at the metal. The Pilot chuckled, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know why you are here, Hen." You might think this is an immediate game over. You would be wrong. Hen kept smiling as he replied, "You made a terrible mistake, Charles."

The Helicopter Pilot began to scream, "Chief! Somebody!! Anyone!!! PLEASE HELP ME!" As The Supervillain happily dragged him away while whistling a love song. The screaming continued as he was dragged into the jungle and to the luxury pod.

The End.


End file.
